Asal Muasal Ngasal
by Raja Alay II
Summary: APDET CHAPTER 3 ALIAS ENDING! Misteri Bahasa Kalbu Mitobe, antara Miyaji dan nanas, dan lain-lain. Asal muasal ciri khas dari beberapa cast KnB yang dibuat secara NGASAL dan jika dibaca anda akan mual. Kitakore. WARNING: DIBUAT HANYA UNTUK KESENANGAN PRIBADI R47A AL4Y. Garinx, OOC, Gajelas. Read at your own risk. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yosh! hAy x-LiAn! bLik a9ie cma r47a aLay! Ya, Raja Alay udah lama banget gak update sejak Maling Kutang 2.0 yang garing dan gak jelas itu dan mungkin aja fanfic yang satu ini lebih gak jelas dan lebih garing dari si Maling Kutang.

Kita mulai saja!

Genre: Tumor ganas.

Pairing: Gaada

Disclaimer: KnB punya Bapak Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Ceritanya punya Raja Alay yang tamvan memvesona.

 **WARNING: PLOTLESS, GAJE, OOC, TYPO, BAHASA NGABLAK, GARINK BARU GORENK. Soalnya bikinnya pake tepung Mamahsuka Brondong Tua. Gak suka charamu di bully Raja Alay? Pulang gih. Walau gua doyan ngebully chara, tapi aku bukan tipe laki-laki mesum yang doyan php dan main belakang. Curhat bertebaran.**

 **DI BUAT SEBAGAI PEMANASAN SAJA DAN DEMI KESENANGAN PRIBADI**

 **READ AT YOUR OWN RISK, BABY. YEA.**

 **Asal Muasal Ngasal**

Menceritakan asal muasal ciri khas beberapa karakter di KnB yang jika dibaca akan membuat mual karena ngasal. Kitakore.

 **1\. Kenapa jurus andalannya Kuroko dinamai Misdirection?**

Suatu hari, seorang uke idaman para seme yaitu Kuroko Tetsuya dan macan Cisarua kabur dari kandang yaitu Kagami Taiga berjalan di tengah keramaian kota. Mereka lagi gabut banget dan pengen nyoba sesuatu yang lain buat ngisi kegabutannya selain one on one di lapangan atau di semak-semak.

JEDUK!

"ANJEEENG!" Kagami nabrak tiang listrik, soalnya dari tadi dia jalan sambil main hape.

"Duh, Kagami-kun. Pala jangan dijedot-jedotin napa?" ceplos Kuroko pake nada yang se-tembok mukanya.

"Apaansih orang gua lagi baca di internet, yeuuuu" mereka kembali berjalan.

"Emangnya lu buka apaan, sih ampe nabrak gitu? Jangan bilang lu buka bokep, ya?" tanya Kuroko pake nada yang se-aspal mukanya.

"Emangnya gua Aomine apa yang gak bisa napas kalo gak ada bokep? Nih, liat. Mau ada audisi" Kagami nunjukkin hapenya ke Kuroko.

Manusia yang disebut gak bisa napas kalo gak ada bokep saat ini sedang tergolek tak bernyawa di depan rumahnya akibat situs xxvideo sekarang bertuliskan It Works! Yang mana telah diblok internet sehat.

"Audisi apa, nih?"

"One Direction mau nyari personel baru buat gantiin Zayn Malik. Lu ikut sono"

"Kenapa harus gue?"

"Biar lu tuh agak menonjol sedikit lah...emangnya lu gak bosen apa disangka hantu?"

"Nggak juga, sih"

Setelah beberapa pemaksaan dan 50 kali dibeliin vanilla shake, akhirnya Kuroko mau ikut audisi One Direction. Kagami bangkrut.

"Jadi, entar lu mau nyanyi apaan?" tanya Kagami yang duduk nemenin Kuroko nungguin nomer urutnya dipanggil.

"Balonku"

Sebenernya cocok buat tampangnya Kuroko yang SD sekali.

Alisnya Kagami mbrudul.

"Lu gak salah mau audisi boyband nyanyi lagu Balonku?"

"Lagu Balonku itu maknanya dalem, Kagami-kun. Lagu itu mengajarkan bagaimana kita menggenggam erat yang sekarang ada di tangan, bukan menangisi yang telah pergi seperti si balon hijau yang sudah meletus"

Cerdas sekali Kuroko. Raja Alay terharu.

Ketika nomer urutnya dipanggil, Kuroko masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang berisikan 4 anggota One Direction yang menjadi jurinya.

"1110?" teriak si, sebut saja namanya Yono. Karena Raja Alay cuman tau Zayn Malik doang.

Kuroko sedang bernyanyi Balonku.

"1110 mana, ya?" teriak si Yono lagi.

Kuroko selesai bernyanyi Balonku.

"Sekali lagi dipanggil nomer 1110!" teriak temennya si Eman.

"Maap, Mas tapi saya udah nyanyi dari tadi"

"BUJUG BUNENG!" 4 anggota One Direction gagal jantung melihat penampakan si 1110 bagai melihat dedemit yang disummon Mbah Dukun.

Kuroko keluar ruangan dengan damai.

"Gimana?" tanya Kagami.

"Au, pada mati syok ngeliat gua di dalem" Kagami paham, pasti hawa keberadaannya yang tipis menjadi permasalahan di dalam.

"Udah lah...lu mungkin gak cocok jadi One Direction, tapi Misdirection kalo tiba-tiba nongol kayak begitu mah"

 **2\. Kenapa Aomine item?**

Ketika Aomine berumur 5 tahun, dia sering bermain di bawah terik sinar matahari. Sebenarnya dia berkulit cerah dan lama kelamaan menggelap.

Namun, pada suatu hari, dia bermain di saat hari hujan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriaknya.

Sialnya dia kesamber petir dan gosong permanen. Tamat.

 **3\. Kenapa Moriyama jomblo?**

Soalnya gak ada yang mau sama dia.

 **4\. Kenapa poninya Himuro aL4y?**

Himuro Tatsuya, 7 tahun. Seorang yang 10 tahun kemudian adalah SG di SMA Yosen, ukenya Murasakibara Atsushi dan perusak hubungan antara Raja Alay dan seorang fujoshi cantik bernama N*** K**i****s* yang baru berjalan 3 bulan, mengembalikan Raja Alay ke posisi jomblo ngenes lagi.

Sedang kebelet kencing.

Dia berlari ke sebuah toilet umum di taman tempat ia bermain.

BRAKK!

Dia mendobrak pintu salah satu bilik toilet dan menemukan seorang gadis sedang memakai celana dalam. Beruntung sekali, Muro-chin.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~" teriak si gadis.

"Oh, gua salah masuk toh..." kata mini Himuro yang dengan tenang berjalan keluar dari toilet perempuan.

Namun, ketika dia pulang dari toilet, dia merasakan gejala dimana syaraf di sekitar mata kirinya berkontraksi dengan keras, atau yang istilah medisnya disebut nyut-nyutan. Apakah ini adalah tanda-tanda kehamilan? Salah. Apakah ini adalah tanda-tanda bangkitnya sharingan? Bisa jadi. Namun ternyata sharingan hanya ada di negara tetangga, jadi sepertinya tidak mungkin.

Besoknya, sang Nyonya Himuro menemukan anaknya dengan kondisi aneh.

"Yaampun, Nak. Kamu bintitan! Kamu abis ngintip siapa?" sontak si Ibu berteriak dramatis ke arah anaknya yang kebangun gara-gara teriakan ibunya. Si Himuro meraba-raba mata kirinya yang 'aneh'.

"Kemaren aku kebelet kencing, trus lari ke toilet umum. Pas buka pintu ada mbak-mbak pake celana dalem" jelas Himuro dengan tampang watados.

Ibunya Himuro tari Saman.

Lalu, Himuro dan Ibunya pergi ke rumah sakit untuk berobat ke dokter mata.

"Sorry, but your son's panon is aya the permanent bintitan, that nyebabkeun he can't ningali well (Maaf, tapi mata anakmu ada bintit permanennya, yang menyebabkan dia tidak bisa melihat dengan baik)" jelas si Dokter. Kan di Amerika jadi kudu pake bahasa Inggris.

Mulai saat itu, poni alay Himuro terbentuk akibat menutupi bintitan permanen hasil ngeliat Mbak Celana Dalem di toilet.

 **5\. Kenapa Mitobe gak pernah ngomong?**

Untuk cerita ini, Mitobe yang pengen nyeritain sendiri. Soalnya, bakal lebih terasa feelnya.

"

"

Ya, kira-kira begitu ceritanya. Sangat menyedihkan, bukan? Cerita yang sungguh menyayat hati.

 **6\. Kenapa Haizaki suka melet-melet?**

Bu Haizaki sedang hamil 4 bulan. Dirinya tengah bermesraan dengan sang suami di ruang TV sambil menonton sinetron Tersangkut.

"Bang" ujar Bu Haizaki dengan manja.

"Iya, Neng" balas Pak Haizaki dengan amit-amit.

"Kalo anak kita cowok, enaknya kasih nama siapa?" tanya Bu Haizaki sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Gimana kalo Sarwidi aja?" Pak Haizaki berpikir keras.

"BUSEETT FUTURISTIK DAN KEKINIAN BANGET TUH NAMA!" Bu Haizaki lempar remot tipi ke kepala Pak Haizaki.

"Gimana kalo Yanto aja? Biasanya kan, yang namanya Yanto itu tamvan, pintar dan memvesona"

"Aku takut kalo dia udah besar nanti bakal jadi anak kos yang menyedihkan, fudanshi yang nulis fanfic garing, wota 48 Family dan Love Live"

Ada satu pihak yang merasa tersinggung disini. Raja Alay pamit.

"Serius ada Yanto yang begitu?" tanya Pak Haizaki.

"Iya"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAAAAKKKK!" di tengah acara ngakaknya, Pak Haizaki keselek seekor cicak yang jatuh dari langit-langit rumahnya. Sontak sang istri memukul punggung suaminya dengan papan setrikaan dengan harapan si cicak bisa pulang dengan selamat dari tenggorokan Pak Haizaki.

GEPLAKKK!

Bu Haizaki nampol Pak Haizaki make papan setrikaan.

WUEEEKKK!

Pak Haizaki muntahin si cicak.

JEEKKKK!

Pak Haizaki injek si cicak.

"GOBLOK LU BANG! TU OTAK APE UPIL SEMUT YA, KECIL BENER! KAN GAK BOLEH BUNUH BINATANG KALO ISTRI LAGI HAMIL! NANTI ANAKNYA BAKAL MIRIP SAMA BINATANG YANG DIBUNUH LOH!?" Bu Haizaki shock sambil tari Piring pake kostum maid.

Benar saja, Dek Shougo tumbuh menjadi cicak dewasa yang menyebalkan dan minta diajak tawuran. Tentunya suka melet-melet juga.

 **OWARI**

Gak jelas kan? Garing kan? Wkwkwk Raja Alay gak minta review lah. Kalian read aja Raja Alay dah seneng. Soal Himuro...wkwk mantan pacar Raja Alay ngefans banget sama dia. Trus pas sebelum putus, Raja Alay nanya, "Yang, kalo di tai lalatnya Himuro numbuh bulu gimana?" seketika hubungan Raja Alay kandass wkwkw. Raja Alay lagi gak bijak dan sedang dalam masa labil karena krisis moneter khas anak kos (padahal ini tanggal muda), jadi kata mutiara dari Raja Alay adalah...

" _Tiada rotan akar pun jadi. Tiada beras upil pun jadi"_

 _-Anak Kos_

Jaa naa~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: aLlUwW qWAnD! Betewe happy birthday Furi #telat! Mudah-mudahan jadi sama Akashi. Sebenernya Raja Alay ada fic AkaFuri yang ceritanya Akashi jadi Raja Begal trus Furi jadi korban begalnya, abis itu romance deh. Cuman menurut Raja Alay gak asik, jadi gak dikeluarin.

Kita mulai saja!

Genre: Tumor ganas.

Pairing: Gaada

Disclaimer: KnB punya Bapak Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Ceritanya punya Raja Alay yang tamvan memvesona.

 **WARNING: PLOTLESS, GAJE, OOC, TYPO, BAHASA NGABLAK, GARINK BARU GORENK. Soalnya ini fanfic digoreng make minyak telon. Gak suka charamu di bully Raja Alay? Pulang gih. Walau gua doyan ngebully chara, tapi aku bukan tipe laki-laki mesum yang doyan php dan main belakang. Curhat bertebaran.**

 **DI BUAT SEBAGAI PEMANASAN SAJA DAN DEMI KESENANGAN PRIBADI**

 **READ AT YOUR OWN RISK, BABY. YEA.**

 **Asal Muasal Ngasal**

Menceritakan asal muasal ciri khas beberapa karakter di KnB yang jika dibaca akan membuat mual karena ngasal. Kitakore.

 **7\. Kenapa Haizaki Suka Melet-melet? (Versi 2)**

Setelah cerita Bapaknya Haizaki nginjek cicak pas Ibunya lagi hamil, ternyata ada mitos juga yang diperdebatkan di kalangan para peneliti dan Asosiasi Dukun Santet Se-Kerajaan 4LAY mengenai alasan sepucuk Haizaki Shougo suka melet-melet.

Dikisahkan pada Kuroko no Basuke NG SHUU entah episode berapa, Kiseki no Sedai tanpa secuil Kise sedang makan siang. Mungkin dia sedang mengambang di kali.

 _Yang rambut kuning jangan sampe ngambang~_

Pas lagi enak-enaknya mindo bareng, datanglah selembar Haizaki.

"Leh ugha nih baso" si cicak gedong ngobok basonya Kuroko, trus dimakan.

"Heh, Haizaki! Kalo elu masih laper ya beli ndiri! Jangan kek orang susah lu maen ngambil-ngambil punya orang!" yang diambil basonya Kuroko, yang sewot Aomine. Cie. Bilang aja lu juga kepengen, kan?

"Gua sih bebas deh" kamu terlalu baik, Kuroko. Mau gak jadi uke abang? Abang gak kalah ganteng dari Kagami.

Seketika Raja Alay dikeroyok KagaKuro shipper.

"Tuh, kan? Dia aja biasa napa lu yang sewot? Nih, yang ini juga gua makan, yes?" si Jeki ngambil salah satu makanannya Kuroko lagi.

"Aaaaaaaaa" si Jeki memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Itu telor rebus, Bang" kata Kuroko.

"BHAK!" si Jeki keselek telor, telornya nimpuk palanya Midorima.

PLUK!

Maafkan sound effect yang bisa bikin anda bingung antara suara telor nimpuk palanya Midorima atau suara eeq nyemplung di jamban.

"WOY, ANZENG BERANI BET LU NIMPUK-NIMPUK PALA GUA PAKE TELOR-NANODAYO!" marah yang palanya ketimpuk telor. Sebenernya berdasarkan wawancara Raja Alay dan pihak telor rebus, si telornya juga gamau nimpuk Midorima. Tapi karena kebutuhan cerita, aktingnya harus total.

"YEILEE MAAP KALE GAK SENGAJA!" teriak si Jeki. Telornya netes keluar anak ayam. Eh, ayamnya kabur dan mengeluarkan semacam harta karun di atas kepalanya Midorima.

"GUA SANTET LU BAKAL MELET-MELET KAGA BERENTI KEK CICAK MODUS!" Midorima nyantet Haizaki ala Ibunya Malin Kundang ngutuk si Malin Kundang jadi batu.

JEGERR!

Haizaki jadi suka melet-melet.

Pesan moral: Midorima bisa nyantet.

 **8\. Kenapa Kagami alisnya ada dua?**

Ketika sedang hamil, Ibunya Kagami kecanduan nonton bulu tangkis ganda campuran. Eh, alis anaknya ganda campuran :v

 **9\. Kenapa Kiyoshi sama Riko putus?**

Diketahui: Kiyoshi manggil Riko, ya Riko. Tapi Riko manggil Kiyoshi tuh Teppei.

Ditanya: Kenapa Kiyoshi sama Riko saling memanggil pake nama depan?

Jawab: Karena dulu mereka pacaran.

Yeah, inilah contoh mantan ideal. Abis putus gak jadi musuh. Sekarang cewek idaman gua bukan Satsuki-chan lagi, tapi Riko. Ini doang yang namanya cewek kaga baperan ama mantan #curhat.

Tapi, apakah alasan dibalik putusnya mereka? Apakah karena Kiyoshi kecanduan COC? Apakah karena Kiyoshi cinta banget ama DOTA? Apakah karena Kiyoshi maen futsal mulu? Bukan, itu Raja Alay. Apakah karena Kiyoshi ngeledek _beauty mark_ shooting guardnya SMA Yosen? Bukan, itu Raja Alay. Apa karena pakai rok mini jadi alasan? Bukan, itu Buka Sitik Joss.

Ini semua gara-gara...SMS ini...

(SMS Mode: ON. R: Riko; K: Kiyoshi)

R: ateeppppp,, qmoe agie dmnz siee? (Atep, kamu lagi dimana, sih?)

Riko malu pengen manggil Kiyoshi dengan sebutan Aa. Jadinya aja Aa Teppei disingkat jadi Atep.

K: d klz dnd ynk (Di kelas dong, yang)

R: mu cypaah? (Sama siapa?)

K: m c mnzzzzz (Sama si Manis)

Di hapenya Kiyoshi gak ada tombol huruf vokal.

R: cypaah thuu c manieezz? (Siapa tuh si Manis?)

K: ynk cll brg"" cm q th l ynk...! (Yang selalu bareng-bareng sama aku tuh, loh, yang...!)

R: jd qmoe xlingkuh yhaa? Awz qmoeh tep qt ptz! (Jadi kamu selingkuh, ya? Awas kamu, Tep. Kita putus!)

Beberapa hari kemudian, Riko ketemu Kiyoshi di depan warmindo. Kiyoshi lagi barengan si Manis.

"Riko~" sapa Kiyoshi.

"Hai, Tep" di satu sisi Kiyoshi lega, keliatannya Riko gak baper. Jadi dia bisa jelasin soal si Manis.

Jujur aja, abis ditalak putus sama Riko. Kiyoshi jadi galau. Bayangin seorang Iron Heart galau, saking galaunya, Kiyoshi ngukur Jembatan Suramadu make penggaris 20 cm. Tuh coba, sampe gak kerasa tiba-tiba nyampe Somalia.

"Riko, gua sebenernya pengen ngejelasin yang waktu itu"

"Waktu itu apa?"

 _Ini cewek emangnya kaga baperan apa pikun?_ Pikir Kiyoshi.

"Soal si Manis"

"Oh, apaan lagi yang harus dijelasin ke gua, Tep?" Riko mulai mengeluarkan sinyal baper.

"Lu gak tau kan sebenernya si Manis siapa?"

"Siapa? Hyuuga?" rupanya Riko fujoshi terselubung.

"Bukan. Kenalin, ini si manis"

Kiyoshi nunjukkin permen gula aren yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana.

Riko yang bondol langsung gondrong.

"Ya, kan? Jadi gimana? Mau balikan lagi gak sama gua?"

"Gua udah keburu ilfeel anjir ama elu. Maap ye" Riko langsung naek angkot yang berenti depan dia, ninggalin si Atep dan si Manis.

Kiyoshi ngukur tol Cipali make meteran Kang Jait.

 **10\. Kenapa Akashi galak, doyan mainan gunting, suaranya cempreng, songong dan ceb—**

Maaf, ada gangguan teknis.

 **11\. Kenapa Furihata penakut?**

Furihata sendiri terlalu takut buat nyeritain ke Raja Alay cerita awal kenapa dia jadi seorang penakut seperti ini.

 **12\. Kenapa Imayoshi merem mulu?**

Dikisahkan ketika Imayoshi masih kelas 2 SMA.

"ADUUH GILA! GUA PUSING BANGET, COY! PUCING PALA UEEE!" teriak Wakamatsu di dalam gym sambil megangin pantad.

"Lu gimana, dah. Yang pusing pala yang dipegang pantat. Udah tau pala lu di dengkul" Imayoshi geleng-geleng kacamata.

"INI SAKING PUSINGNYA AMPE KE PANTAT-PANTAT, SENPAI!" Wakamatsu goyang dombret.

"Ayo, ke UKS aja. Nyari Bodrek" daripada Imayoshi dan pemain Toou lainnya mengalami gejala budeg dan conge mengalir deras dan menganak sungai akibat mendengarkan Wakamatsu yang teriak-teriak ngeluh pusing, Imayoshi pun mengajak Wakamatsu ke UKS.

Sesampainya di UKS, Wakamatsu berhasil nemuin Bodrek dan meminumnya. Imayoshi ngerasa matanya kering, kurang tetesan kasih sayang dari sebotol Ins*to. Dia berniat buat nyari obat tetes mata tersebut. Imayoshi melepas kaca spionnya dan meneteskan isi si botol bening itu ke matanya.

"SENPAI! JANG—AN.." teriak Wakamatsu yang sadar ternyata botol yang diambil Imayoshi bukan obat tetes mata.

"He? Kenapa?" Imayoshi yang merem bingung.

"Telat dah, Senpai. Itu lem power bukan obat tetes mata"

#BasedonTrueStory

 **OWARI**

Pada intinya gua gak paham apa alasan gua ngelanjutin fic gak niat ini.

Makasih buat Mafunyan, Kayuyu (Ini siapanya Mayuyu, ya? Huehehe), dan Siucchi yang lagi gak login buat nyempetin mampir dan review kemari. Makasih banyak lah ^^

Betewe itu yang ceritanya Imayoshi itu based on true storynya Raja Alay. Abis maen futsal mata kelilipan debu. Merah. Nyari tetesan mata malah ngambil power glue. Untungnya dikasih tau temen dan Raja Alay belom sempet netesin itu benda bejad ke mata.

Sebelum itu bakal ditutup dengan kata-kata tidak bermanfaat dari sang Raja.

" _Air susu dibalas air tuba. Air di kosan mati, gak mandi 5 hari"_

 _-Raja Alay_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: aQuwH cpE n9edhz. bCa e4 cHapP t'4kHirx~en70y~

Genre: Tumor ganas.

Pairing: Gaada

Disclaimer: KnB punya Bapak Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Ceritanya punya Raja Alay yang tamvan memvesona. Kalo KnB punya gua, gua bikin gundul si Murasakibara pas Extra Game.

 **WARNING: PLOTLESS, GAJE, OOC,** **OC,** **TYPO, BAHASA NGABLAK, GARINK BARU GORENK. Soalnya ini fanfic digoreng make bensin Pertama*x. Gak suka charamu di bully Raja Alay? Pulang gih. Walau gua doyan ngebully chara, tapi aku bukan tipe laki-laki mesum yang doyan php dan main belakang.**

 **MORE: ADA REQUEST DARI SESEORANG YANG GAMAU DISEBUT. JANGAN ANGGAP JAWABAN NOMER 14 SERIUS.**

 **DI BUAT DEMI KESENANGAN PRIBADI**

 **READ AT YOUR OWN RISK, BABY. YEA.**

 **Asal Muasal Ngasal**

Menceritakan asal muasal ciri khas beberapa karakter di KnB yang jika dibaca akan membuat mual karena ngasal. Kitakore.

 **13\. Apa kesalahan terbesar yang dibuat Sakurai sehingga selalu merasa bersalah?**

Ryou-chan terlalu merasa bersalah untuk menceritakan kesalahan terbesar yang ia buat sehingga dia selalu merasa bersalah.

 **14\. Apa kesalahan terbesar yang dibuat Sakurai sehingga selalu merasa bersalah? (Versi 2)**

Sebenarnya kesalahan terbesarnya hanya satu. Membuat Raja Alay menjadi seorang nijikon untuknya dan meninggalkan Umi-chwan dan Nico-nii dari anime _aidoru_ sebelah.

Raja ingin sekali _dakimakura_ dengan gambarnya yang sedang _blushing_.

 **15\. Kenapa Midorima** _ **tsundere**_ **?**

Angguk tidak, geleng iya. Peribahasa negeri kita tercinta ini ternyata sudah mengenal istilah _tsundere_ sejak yang mengarang peribahasa tersebut menulisnya. Lalu kenapa Midorima _tsundere_?

Karena salah satu episode Oha-Asa ketika ia masih SD berkata Cancer akan selalu beruntung kalau dia memiliki sifat _tsundere_.

 _As expected of_ Midorima, dia percaya dan menjadi _tsundere_ akut sampai sekarang.

Jauh di lubuk hati, ia tak mau _tsundere…#KuntiAja_

 **16\. Kenapa Riko tep-**

Maaf, telah terjadi gangguan teknis.

 **17\. Ada apa dengan Bahasa Kalbu Mitobe? (Part 2)**

Akhirnya Raja Alay mendapat kesempatan untuk bertanya ke Ibunya Mitobe perihal bahasa kalbu yang selalu dipakai anaknya ketika berkomunikasi dan jawabannya sudah ditemukan.

Mari kita flashback ke 15 tahun lalu dimana Mitobe masih berusia 2 tahun dan kesembilan adiknya belum terlahir berkat jasa Ibunya, Bu Bidan dan Dukun Beranak. Ada apa dengan dukun beranak? Yang beranak itu pasiennya, kan, bukan dukunnya?

Daripada panjang membahas soal dukun, kita kembali ke Mitobe.

Dulu Mitobe kecil sedang diajari berbicara oleh sang Ayah.

"Nah, Rinnosuke. Coba, katakan O-tou-san?"

Dung.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gendang.

"Are? Bagaimana? O~"

Dung.

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara gendang.

"Suara apa tuh?" Ayahnya Mitobe melirik keluar jendela tapi tak menemukan apapun dan kembali mengajari Mitobe berbicara.

"O~tou~san"

Dung trektek dung cess~

Ayahnya Mitobe merasa akan segera terkena serangan jantung, serangan fajar, dan serangan Pasukan Aliansi Shinobi.

"MAMAH! MAMAH SINI MAH!" Ayahnya Mitobe berteriak kesetanan memanggil Mamahnya Mitobe yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Kenapa, Yah?" Mamahnya Mitobe langsung berlari ke ruang tengah.

"R-R-Rinnosuke.."

"Kenapa?"

"Coba suruh dia ulangi perkataanmu!"

Sontak Mamahnya Mitobe bingung dengan gelagat sok kaget suaminya yang aneh itu.

"Coba katakan, O-kaa-san?"

Dung tangtang cess~

Mamahnya Mitobe merasa akan berubah menjadi _fusion_ Saitama dan Cacing Besar Alaska mengetahui Mitobe berbicara dengan Bahasa Gendang dan Perkusi.

Ketika Mitobe memasuki PAUD, dia belum begitu paham soal _kelebihan yang ia miliki._ Jadi dia pede saja ketika disuruh gurunya maju kedepan memperkenalkan diri.

"Mitobe-kun, silakan perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman?"

Tak taraktak tak dung cess cikicikicik dung dung cess dug durudugdugdudgdug tang tang cess.

( _Hajimemashite_. Namaku Mitobe Rinnosuke _. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ )

Bu Guru dan anak-anak yang lain sweatdrop minyak telon.

Sejak saat itu, Mitobe mulai menggunakan Bahasa Kalbu.

Daripada orang-orang pada ngira dia mesin dangdut berjalan.

 **18\. Kise Gaiden: Kenapa Kise Kuning?**

Karena nenek moyangnya telat saat pembagian warna bersama nenek moyang dari Kiseki no Sedai yang lain dan tersisa warna kuning.

 **19\. Kise Gaiden: Kenapa Kise pecicilan?**

Sebenernya dulu Kise pendiam. Semua berubah ketika Kise masuk PAUD…

Saat itu Kise PAUD mau diimunisasi Polio. Tapi, karena sang mantri tidak sengaja melihat mantan yang membuatnya tidak bisa move on dari Zaman Es sampai Zaman Jahiliyah, yang disuntikkin ke Kise PAUD malah vaksin flu burung untuk ayam. Bukan untuk manusia. Makanya Kise agak ke-ayam-ayaman dengan rambutnya yang kuning makin lengkap sudah. Ditambah, dia menjadi pecicilan sejak divaksin flu burung.

Orang bilang Kise seperti cacing kepanasan? Salah.

Kise sudah masuk tahap cacing gosong.

 **20\. Kenapa Miyaji suka bawa-bawa nanas?**

Dahulu, Miyaji sangat suka menonton drama Taiwan berjudul Meteor Ganjen, ehem. Meteor Garden. Miyaji tak pernah absen mengikuti serial tersebut. Lama-lama Miyaji mengidolakan F4 (dibaca: epseu), pemeran utama dari drama tersebut yang beranggotakan Dao Ming Si alias To Ming Se, Wo Celey, Mei Zuo, dan Xi Men. Terutama To Ming Se, yang selalu dijuluki rambut nanas oleh pemeran wanita yang bernama Sancai. Karena rambut spike gagalnya yang menjadikan itu terlihat mencuat seperti daun nanas. Miyaji memajang posternya di kamar dan punya _dakimakura_ bergambar To Ming Se. Bahkan Takao ngakak mamvus saat menemukan kotak pensil bergambar F4 (dibaca: epseu) di dalam tas Miyaji saat tasnya terbuka.

Namun pada awalnya, Miyaji hanya suka dengan lirik dan nada lagu openingnya saja yang selalu ia nyanyikan sampai sekarang.

 _Oh baby baby baby, my baby baby~_

 _Wucwewuneng syeusyeuni~_

 _Nishongshing sinyingnying~_

 _Haichangli wodeswingche newongchi~_

Bahkan saat Rakuzan menang melawan Shutoku, Midorima dan Takao menangis. Ootsubo dan Kimura tegar. Begitu juga Mbah Mabo. Miyaji kesal dan ngetroll deket anak-anak Rakuzan dengan menyanyikan lagu itu dengan keras sambil membawa poster F4 (dibaca: epseu). Akashi mengalami kejang-kejang saat mendengar Miyaji menyanyikan lagu itu, Mibuchi Reo yang merasa mirip sama Mei Zuo ikutan nyanyi bareng Miyaji dan Midorima menyarankan agar Miyaji bertanya pada Wei Liu _lirik sebenarnya dari lagu tersebut_. Walau beda negara, seenggaknya satu bahasa.

Selain kotak pensil, dahulu, **saking cintanya Miyaji pada To Ming Se** , ia pun meniru gaya rambut nanasnya. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, Miyaji akhirnya mengganti rambut nanasnya dengan membawa buah unyu tersebut kemana pun sampai maut memisahkan untuk mengingatkannya akan sang idola To Ming Se.

Yha :v

 **21\. Kise Gaiden: Kenapa Kise mengakhiri kalimat dengan** _ **-ssu**_ **?**

Soalnya _-nanodayo_ udah dipake Midorima.

 **22\. Kise Gaiden: Kenapa Kise centil dan 4gAk L4y?!**

Ini tidak lepas dari faktor genetik. Hidup bertiga hanya dengan kedua kakak perempuannya dan diberkahi wajah cantiqz membuatnya seperti ini. Kise sering dipakaikan baju perempuan dan didandani oleh mereka, seperti pabrik Barbie di Cikarang bangkrut sehingga tidak ada lagi boneka untuk di _dress-up_. Anehnya, Kise senang-senang saja. Namun, yang paling berperan besar mendidik Kise Ryouta menjadi seperti ini, centil dan 4gAk L4y adalah kakak pertamanya yang harus diberi gelar Pahlawan Tanpa Tanda Tangan,

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Dijah Yellow.

 **OWARI**

Betewe, akhirnya gua mutusin buat mengakhiri fic ini secara jantan. Gua juga gatau apa yang bikin gua nulis Miyaji suka nanas gara-gara dia ngefans sama To Ming Se. Saking gua lupa liriknya...maafkan kesalahan lirik diatas dan, _i look like a pro Meteor Garden watcher..didn't i?_ :v dan entah kepikiran pengen buat fic yang nyeritain Miyaji dan F4 #dilemparnanas

Terimakasih buat yang review, fav, follow. Saya malu banget mau ngebales review kalian karena sudah terlalu terlambat *bow 360 derajat*. Maafkan saya apabila fic ini berantakan ancur dan sebagainya apalagi garing. Selera humor saya lagi low, di RL lagi sibuk kerja juga…haduh. Tapi mudah-mudahan terhibur, ya.

Rekwis dari Mafunyan soal Midorima yang tertinggal di rel kereta dan Lollipop Zone yang minta dikupas setajam perkataan mantan soal Mitobe udah dijawab yes! Mudah-mudahan kalian suka...sorry kalau mengecewakan :(

Buat Teteh Pinggang, minetsune09 aih abank kangen sama teteh :v makasih reviewnya~ wakakakak

Sebelum cerita ini fix selesai, seperti biasa, bakal ditutup dengan pepatah cetar dari sang Raja.

" _Anak sendiri disayangi, anak tiri dihardik._ _Anak tetangga lagi pada nangkepin kecebong_ _"_

 _-Raja Alay_


End file.
